


Love Of Two Races

by ruukuchairo



Category: Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruukuchairo/pseuds/ruukuchairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a love of two different races, human and Cybertronian. How will it work out? Would it be awkward or will it be good? srry bad summary. juest check it out PLZZZZZ!!!! :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! THIS STORY IS NOW UP FOR ADOPTION! I JUST LOST FEELING IN THIS STORY. I CAN'T CONTINUE WRITING THIS WHOEVER WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY PLZ MESSAGE OR COMMENT BELLOW :D

**Prolauge**

_All I remember is fire, shadows of some figures, and my sister standing next to me. I also remember voices saying " Give me the children and you'll be alowed to live!" "OVER MY DEAD BODY!!" Soon after that was said, the color red was flowing all over the floor.My big sister took my hand as she screamed, "RUN!!!" The next thing i knew, we were outside, watching our home being engulfed in flames. While we were watching the house burn, my sister said "I will always protect you...lukas."_ **  
**

Author note srry bout the bad and confusing prolauge. ferther in the book all will be explained. see ya on the flipside with chapter 1, how love meets pt.1


	2. chapter 1 how love meets pt.1

"Lukas shane lindgren Brown,get your lazy ass outta bed and go to school!!!" My sister screamed as she fliped my futon, with me on it! I land, face first on the oakwood floor. I yelped as i made contact. Seconds afterwards, I jumped to my feet yelling "WHAT THE HELL WAS THT FOR?!" "THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU OVERSLEPT AND YOUR GONNA BE LATE,FOR,SCHOOL!" she yelled back, pointing at the clock inside my bedroom desk. "OH CRAP!!!" I screamed, as I ran to my closet to change. This is my everyday life, Bonnie flips me outta bed, I get late for school, and i come back from school, tired as hell. Right now, me and my sister are living in Weed, California. (look it up, it is a real town, not joking.)Her and I used to moved from town to town, living in motels, but now she got a job at the local armory up in Mt. Shasta. In public, we have different names.(i will refer these characters with these names) My sister is Xireana chairo, butt length dark purple hair with blood red bangs, black cargo pants, combat boots, tank top, small harry potter shaped glasses, and she is about "5'9, age: 23. most of my male classmates say she is smokin hot, everytime i even try to think tht way bout her, i just get the goosebumps. My name in public, is Ruuku Chairo, light blue,almost white center of the back length hair, dark blue cargo denim jeans, white tank top,black hoodie with trybal design, black and dark blue checkered vans, I am "6'3 age: 16. I'm not buff nor fat, im about a little in between.   
After i finished getting dressed, I jumped out of my two story bedroom window.i landed expertly on my feet. I guess four years of gymnastics paid of i guess. I quickly went to the front door and yelled into the house as i grabbed my long board, " I'm off!" The design of my board was a simple volcom symbol on it, sprayed painted on. i got on my board and skated off to school.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

About three blocks later, run into my friend Zig, riding his board to school as well."You late too,Ruuku?" he yells over to me. "Yeah', i replied,' My sis didn't remind me to set my alarm." "Have you seen gabe yet?" "No I haven't, why?" I asked. Just then, as the saying goes 'speak of the devil and he shall appear', gabe pops up on the nearby rooftops, freerunning. "SHOW OFF!" i yell over to gabe. He laughs at my comment, while freerunning. he runs off the roof into a 180 flip turning his shoes into rollerblades, courtesy of me messing with his shoes, I love tinkering with stuff, i can't help it. " The school is just up ahead." Gabe said, looking at me and zig.Gabe is wearing his Chris angel t-shirt with his silver hoodie,light black skinny jeans, and his prototype roller-vans i made for him on his 16 birthday. "alright then, let's go!" I exlaimed, as we zoomed down the hill twards the school.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

It's 3:20 p.m and me,Zig, and Gabe had to stay latevcause we were late for school. "Man was that a drag..." I said, sighing from exhaustion. "Why does the old teach be so rough with us?" asked Zig. "Don't know, but we caught her on a good day, that's for sure. Gabe replied. Well, forget it. It's friday! You guys up for spending the night over at my place?" I asked. "sure." They both replied back. So we went off to my place to relax. There was supposed to be a metior shower tonight, I've always wanted to watch one.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

srry it took so long for first chapter hope you guys enjoy :D


	3. chapter 2 How Love Meets pt.2

It's now 8:30 p.m and me and the guy decided to hit the sack early, but I was the only one not able to get to sleep in the whole house. So after awhile of laying in my bed, I chose to get up on the roof and relax and stargaze. maybe doing something calming will help me get to sleep. I opened my window and got up to the roof and layed down and stargazed. I was like that for, i believe for about an hour or two. In that time, i was thinking of how my life is so far. Me and my sister moved into this town about three years ago, I've been in high school for about a year now, I met my best friends when i moved to this town, almost everyday we were together, we are like the three muskateers, inseperatable. While i was thinking, I noticed that all three of us never had a girlfriend, not even one. Yeah we had a crush on a girl every once in a while, but we never found a girl liked us for us. They either liked us for looks, smarts, or that we're funny, that was it. 'Man what a downer' I thought. As soon as that thought was over, three shooting stars shot across the sky. They were slow and yet so fast at the same time. if i didn't know any better, i thought they were spaceships the way they are moving, but i know that they are no such thing as aliens. when they were above me, i decided to make a wish for me and my friends. "I wish for all three of us to find someone that will like us, for us." i wispered with my eyes closed. The stars,then began to get closer and closer until they just afew feet above my house. they crashed about a mile away from the house. i quickly went into my bedroom to wake up the guys. i shook gabe ans said "Gabe, com on get up dude." he moaned in annoyance, getting woken up like that. "What? why'd you wake me up dude?" he said, obviously pissed. "We gotta go, no time to explain, get dreesed." i replied, going over to do the same thing with Zig. "what?' Zig moaned out, almost just as pissed as gabe was. I said the same thing to Zig as i did Gabe. Half hour later everyone was awake and ready to go. "I'll tell you guys what's going on on the way. get ready to move." i said. I hope we get there in time to see wht it is before someone finds it first. HEYS GUYS HOPE YOU LIKE HOW THINGS ARE GOING WITH THE BOOK PLZ COMMENT OF WHT YOU THINK SO FAR. PLZ NO H8T COMMENTS UNTIL NEXT TIME RUKKU OVER AND OUT **********


	4. announcment

Hey guys i am terribly sorry about not being able to update. i've been reading aslot of others peoples work cause im trying to get insparation, but im just getting mayjur writer's block. i will update as soon as possible. RUUKU CHAIRO OVER AND OUT *****************


End file.
